


Happy Snap

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein seventeen-year-old Xaria attends her school formal.





	Happy Snap

The Doctor kept his eyes trained on the top of the sprawling staircase in the Tyler mansion as he sniffed. He adjusted his grip on the camera he was holding in his hands, awaiting for his daughter to appear.

 

His heart was squeezing in his chest, for tonight was his seventeen-year-old's school formal. He just couldn't believe how fast his little girl had grown up! One moment, she had been a tiny new-born, and in the blink of an eye, just about to graduate high school. The Doctor and his wife were determined to spend as much time as possible with Xaria, as in a few short months, she would be leaving their happy home in the TARDIS to attend university.

 

The Doctor felt tears well up in his eyes. Sniffing, he shifted the camera so he could wipe them with the back of his hand. He forced a smile on his lips as Rose appeared at the top of the stairs, making her way down to him. As soon as she had stepped to his side, she enveloped him in a hug. The Doctor rested his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her comforting scent. After a few long moments, Rose pulled back to face him.

 

"You okay, love?" She questioned, noticing his fallen expression.

 

"Yeah. It's just- our baby is off to her formal," he whispered hoarsely.

 

Rose squeezed his waist tight.

 

"I know," she agreed, smiling softly at him. "It's sad, yeah, but a happy sad." She looked him in the eye.

 

"Just wait until you see her, love. She looks so beautiful."

 

"She always does. Just like her mother," the Doctor breathed out, leaning in to press a kiss to Rose's lips.

 

"Sap," Rose teased, grinning at him as their lips met. They were just about to deepen their kiss when Xaria's voice interrupted them.

 

"I wish you wouldn't snog your brains out when I'm ready!"

 

The Doctor and Rose pulled apart abruptly, chuckling softly. They spun around to see Xaria dressed in a grey sequinned maxi A-line dress. Her auburn hair was styled in a relaxed high bun, accessorised with sparkling gems. On her feet were simple black heels and she was carrying a small black clutch. The sight of his daughter took the Doctor's breath away.

 

"You.. you look absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart." He said, as Xaria made her way down, pausing on the bottom step.

 

"Thanks Daddy," Xaria grinned, pausing on the bottom step so she could get her photo taken. As the Doctor positioned the camera, Rose held up a hand.

 

The Doctor glanced at her, confused.

 

"What?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Why don't we take a selfie?" Rose suggested. "Before her date gets here."

 

The Doctor nodded, ascending the steps to join his daughter, Rose following behind. They flanked Xairia, and as the Doctor kissed his daughter's cheek, he heard the camera click.

 

That happy moment in time remained pride of place in the TARDIS for many years later.


End file.
